Try Again, The Jinchuuriki Nine
by RamenEater 11
Summary: Have you ever been so close to victory... Only to have it snatched away at the last moment? The Konoha Nine have and when a second chance is pushed onto them they'll try to save as many people as they can and with the help of the biju you bet they will. Second time uploading after a mistake occured when I tried to upload first time.


# Try Again, The Jinchuuriki Nine.

# Chapter 1, Failure At The Tipping Point.

**So, this is a challenge I found while browsing around Fanfiction. Someone said they would like to see the rookie nine as jinchuuriki, sayin that there was no goods ones and the ones that were good were cancelled or some shit I dont know...**

**So I took it upon myself to start and finish a story that will lead to the jinchuuriki to be sealed into Naruto and the other members of the rookie nine. Here are the biju and their hosts, **

*Shukaku with Sakura, Now this might seem to be the worst choice or whatever you guys think so shut up and listen, I am giving Sakura Shukaku as she has Super Strentgh couple that with an Ultimate Defense and you get perfectly balanced Sakura.*

*Matatabi with Ino, I found this would make much more sense as Ino seems very flexible and agile and that would be improved by the enhancements by Matatabi and plus razor sharp claws seems to place Ino just a bit stronger similar in speed to Lee with his weights.*

*Isobu and Choji, this actually took me a few days to figure out as Isobu is extremely difficult to place under any of the rookie nine. But I went with this as I had an idea that will be later revealed in the story.*

*Son and Shino, this was quite and easy one as with Son this takes away one of his main weaknesses fire and another idea with his insects that will also be revealed later in le story.*

*Kokuo and Kiba, easily picked as Kiba and Akamaru could use their Gatsuga while the enemy is hidden in the steam, plus they could make a sort of tornado effect from the steam killing the person using the heat of the steam aswell as cutting off oxygen.*

*Saiken and Shikamaru, another easy one as Shikamaru is extremly lazy but a genius much like Utakata was. This also seemed relevant as Shikamaru's favorite pass time was watching clouds and Utakata was watching his bubbles.*

*Chomei and Hinata, Kinda easy since Hinata has her byakugan add the ability to fly and you are increasing the odds of finding her enemy, plus I also had an idea in order to use the dusts we saw Fuu used in the Anime and Manga with her Jyuken.*

*Gyuki and Sasuke, now this I really didn't want to do but I had too, Sasuke will still leave the village of course but his choices will still be influenced by the good that is Gyuki and I suck at rhymes so dont expect a rapping Sasuke all you Sasu-fangirls!*

*(Guess who?) Kurama and Naruto, How can you write a Naruto fanfiction without one interaction with the Fox, it is a scapegoat if you have writers block. This is ine of the many reasons of why Naruto will be with him. The main reason as they have been together since birth so ya know!*

*I also believe that Matatabi and Kokuo are female, according to the anime. Just in case some people get confused. That is all on with le story!* (I probably made them all OP! XD)

Obito lay defeated on the barren landscape that lay around him. Naruto and his friends all took deep breaths as they had just pulled the tailed beast chakra from within him stopping the giant flower that had threatened to trap them in a world of false peace. "Rin..." Obito whispered before releasing his last breath. "Yatta! We did it!" Naruto cheered triumphantly. The Allied Shinobi Forces all realised that yes they had stopped Obito before his plans could come to fruition. As everyone was cheering Tsunade couldn't stop this feeling of unease that was holding her heart in its icy grasp. Then it hit her as she pushed Naruto out of the way only to see a scythe come crashing into the Hokages back. Everyone gasped in shock as Tsunade fell forwards as if in slow motion.

"Never forget, I am still here!" Madara Uchiha said stepping on the destroyed remains of a tree. Everyone still cloaked in Kurama's chakra suddenly leapt forward planning on taking down Madara in order to avenge the fallen Kage. A smirk made its way onto the Uchiha's lips as he performed the hand seal of his deceased enemy. **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!** he yelled as tree's burst from the ground, each one forming into tens of thousands of razor sharp branches, intent on killing every single shinobi stupid enough to face him. His plan immediately worked skewering the Ninja slicing through them and killing them as if they were mere flies in comparison to his supposed divine power.

The trees suddenly retreated and the ninja began to fall limpless, dead. All that remained was the original rookie nine and the biju that stood behind them. Bee , who with the other ninja attacked his body began to glow before Gyuki shot out landing beside his brothers and sisters.

The rest of them looked on shocked and in horror, with there efforts combined with the biju they still had no chance as Hashirama's wood release was designed to specifically fend against Biju chakra. **"This is bad Naruto! Not all of us together can even hope to defeat Madara, your all just to tired after fighting Obito and the ten tails."** Kurama called inside his head. *'Well, what should we do, Fuzzball?!' Your the genius here, not me!"* Naruto yelled back. Kurama became quiet for a few seconds, **"Kit, let me talk to the others. I have an idea."** The fox said and Naruto allowed it as he let Kurama take control. **"Brothers and Sisters! Distract the Uchiha, I have a plan!"** Kurama yelled to the Biju who held behind them. They all suddenly leapt ahead to charge Madara while Kurama began to mold chakra from inbetween his friends.

~×~ Naruto's Mindscape ~×~

"So Kurama, what's your big idea?" Naruto asked chibi faced. The giant fox gave what resembled a smirk, **"Time travel Gaki."** He said making the blond look at him curiously. Naruto looked at him in disbelief as he stared at the fox. "Time travel? That's not possible is it?" Naruto his brain trying to comprehend what Kurama was talking about. **"For a plain human? No. For a Demon? Yes. For a Jinchuuriki? Quite so!"** Kurama said. "But what about my friends?" Naruto asked as Kurama gave him a dumb look that said 'your an idiot.' The blond taught about it for a second and it snapped together. "Uh-uh, No way! My friends are not going through what I did!" Naruto said as he made and X with his arms. **"Too late! I'm in control you forget!"** Kurama said snikering at Naruto's red face. "But my friends..." Naruto said and the Kurama growled. **"What about the other Jinchuuriki the dead ones? They'll be alive again and you will all have your memories, they can live a normal life while you and your friends train to finish what you all started! So stop thinking locally and think Nationally!"** The fox snapped making Naruto flinch in response.

~×~ Reality ~×~

The tailed beast were putting up a decent fight against Madara as he was beginning to get annoyed as whenever he captured one beast in the wood two more would distract him and another two would free the trapped one. A rather vicious cycle that he continued to let happen. **"Ready!"** Kurama called as Naruto's hands flashed through hand seals faster than Sasuke's Sharingan could copy. He finished on the ram seal before shouting his jutsu. **Demonic Sealing.** Kurama yelled.

In a flash of red 8 red chakra claws shot out and went straight through the stomach of the rookie nine and toward the demons where it latched onto them. In a swift movement the demons flew backwards and headed towards the eight who had expressions of pure pain on there face. Sealing was infact a very painful process as Kushina knew all about that. Finally the Biju where re-sealed into hosts without resistance.

The 8 all collapsed onto the ground as Kurama stood looking at Madara. **"Game over Uchiha!"** Kurama said with a smirk. "IT'S NOT OVER!" Madara yelled in a fit of anger. He performed the ram seal again as his susanoo appeared and performed four more seals with it's hands. **Kamiton: Clestial Downpour!** He yelled as the clouds above cleared to reveal hundreds of stars falling towards the earth.

Kurama watched in awe before an energy resonated from the 8 rookies before one by one they disappeared as well as Kurama/Naruto. Madara howled in anger as the stars craahed into the earth and the earth itself shattered.

~×~ Unknown ~×~

Naruto opened his eyes, Kurama finally giving control and found himself looking around he found the tailed beasts and their newest jinchuuriki, who were looking around confused. They all suddenly turned to Naruto whom smiled sheepishly. "H-Hey guys!" He said as they all walled towards him. "Naruto! Where are we?" Sasuke asked being the first to find his voice. "It's a long story." He said and they all looked towards him expectantly.

~×~ One Explanation Later (ya know cause I'm lazy :3) ~×~

Naruto took a breath as he finished telling his friends the story, meeting the other Jinchuuriki and Kurama's plan. "So what? We're all Jinchuuriki now?" Sakura asked. "How troublesome, of course Naruto would have done this." Shikamaru said sighing deeply. "Well, it could be worse?" Ino said in a sad attempt to cheer everyone up. "How so?" Choji asked. "We could all be dead." Shino said adjusting his glasses. "T-true." Hinata said remebering her cousins sacrifice. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and raised his hand up to him. The Uzumaki flinched before realising what Sasuke was doing, he had his two fingers outstrecthed. A smile spread out onto Naruto's face as he shook Sasuke in a two fingered hand shake their promise to meet again finally coming true.

"So Naruto, tell us what Biju are we getting?" Kiba asked with a feral grin as he punched his palm. "This was Kurama's idea and he chose who your beasts would be, not me." Naruro said turning to the fox. **Yes, I was the one who chose, and I have taken into account each of your select traits that make you unique to my brothers and sisters.** He said. **Pinkie, your with sandy, Blondie your with Kitty, Chubs your with shelly there, Shades your with Monkey-** **"Gorilla!** **Gorilla, whatever, Dog your with the Goat, Lazy ass your with sluggy, White eyes your with buggy and Uchiha your with Sushi face.** Kurama said as they walked towards their tailed beasts.

**Everyone happy? Well I couldn't give two flying fucks. Ready brothers and sisters?** Kurama said as he and the other tailed beasts began to glow with chakra. **Yamiton: Time Reversal Technique!** were the multiple cries from the biju and in a flash of light the newly made jinchuuriki vanished.

~×~Konoha, Naruto's Apartment ~×~

The blond haired jinchuuriki opened his eyes to the sound of buzzing. He turned over and reached for his alarm clock smashing it with a punch. He sat up in his bed and looked himself over, man everything seemed bigger before it came rushing back to him and he sprinted into his bathroom to look in his mirror.

What he saw had him jumping for joy and then brooding. He was yet again his thirteen year old self again. Now to see if it had actually worked, he tapped into the link he had with Kurama and called his name after getting no response he continued calling the foxes name trying to rouse him and after a while it worked. **Oh sweet Kami, WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU STUPID BRAT!** Kurama yelled angrily after being woken up. "Love you too Kurama." Naruto said mentally.

He left his bathroom and looked at his calendar and saw today was the day of the genin exams. *'I really am back.* He thought excitedly. "YATTA!" He yelled and everyone in the village heard him. He put some bread in his toaster while he got dressed in his old jumpsuit which even his was having second thoughts about but he could always order new clothes later on. Walking back into the kitchen he buttered his toast before leaving his apartment and heading towards the academy.

When he entered the class he heard the bustle of his old class, he immediately looked for his friends and saw none of them. Weird. They weren't usually late except Sakura and Ino. He took a seat in one of the empty back rows there being three in total. He gazed out the window looking across ths village and more importantly at the hokage monument. Looking at his fathers stoney face as well as the other Kage who had joined the frey, they had helped greatly but sadly had faded along with Orochimaru who was killed by Obito, who would have guessed Kabuto was the biggest bull shitter alive. With the Kage gone they still had managed to push Obito back and extract the biju and then gone... all in a matter of seconds, every single one of them in a matter of seconds. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see that his old team mates sat at the table staring at him.

"So Naruto, what were you thinking about? Sakura asked as she had taken the seat to his right. "Oh, nothing." He said with a smile. "Ok, then." Sakura said turning to talk to Sasuke. Naruto looked around Sakura and sure enough, the other jinchuuriki, his friends were all sitting beside each other in teams. Hinata and Kiba were talking with Shink dropping in the odd sentence or two. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru as he was fast asleep while Choji ate some potato chips.

He looked up and saw how out of the villagers he saw how they all had no idea what was to come, and I was up to him and his friends to stop Obito. **'With our help Naruto.'** Kurama said. *'True and Kurama, thank you.'* He said as the fox returned quiet. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw she was actually conversing with Shukaku if her blank stare was anything to go by. **'Shukaku informed me that we need to get some sand for girly here and some other stuff for your friends so you need to see if you can bring us to Suna.'** The fox said.

Now that would complicate things immensely, *'I do have one thing but I'll have to check first can you tell the other biju that I have a plan?'* He asked and the fox scoffed. **'Your plans usually involve punching first and asking second, why the sudden flip in attitude?'** His prisoner asked him. *'I can be smart when I want to, you damn furball!'* Naruto yelled as the fox started to laugh until he cut the link. Naruto looked towards Iruka who had just begun handing out the written exams.

~×~ Later ~×~

After the exams which Naruto had purposefully failed he waited on the swing outside the academy waiting for his teme sensei Mizuki to walk up to him. "Hey Naruto." Mizuki said walking up beside him. "Oh hey Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said as he looked towards his sensei. "Hey listen, why don't we go somewhere else and talk?"

~×~ Later Again ~×~ (Really Lazy to write these parts.\^3^/ Hurray for laziness!)

Naruto sat waiting patiently for Mizuki, it was really boring to just sit here twirling his thumbs. **'Oh sweet Kami! Just look through the scroll and I'll memorize it to teach you it later!'** Kurama said as Naruto folllwing the rules was like telling water to be dry.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the scroll with earnest. He quickly read through the scroll. **'Hmph. Sadly we wont have any time to practice these as we have to deal with this teme!'** Kurama said growling as Mizuki's chakra signature appeared a few meters away "Naruto! There you are!" Iruka said bursting through the bushes. "Oh hey sensei! You found me, I only had time to learn one jutsu from the scroll." he said scratching his head a giving a huge smile. "What are you talking about?" Iruka asked. **'Oh Kit, your acting skills are too good!'** Kurama applauded. *'Thank you Kurama! I try!'* He responded while laughing on the inside.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I stole the scroll and learned one technique from it I could become a ninja and he'll be here in three, two one!" He said pointing to a branch where Mizuki appeared. "Well, hello there Mizuki-teme! Nice of you to join us." Naruto said with an innocent smile. "So, what did Orochimaru promise you? Wealth? Power? Women? All of the above?" Naruto asked before Mizuki grabbed one of his Fuuma shurikens and flung it at Naruto. "Naruto! Watch out!" Iruka yelled before Naruto made a cross hand seal. **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** he called as a single clone appeared and let the shuriken hit him which then flopped to the ground, as a result of losing it's momentum.

*'Naruto just used the Kage Bushin!'* Iruka thought in pure shock. Naruto bent down and picked up said shuriken and held it in his hand. "Anything else you want to say before I bring the smackdown on your ass?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile. "Yes, do you know why the villagers hate you?" He asked and Iruka's eyes widened. "Of course I do." Naruto said as if it was obvious. "I gots a giant furry fox in my gut." He said proudly. "Well, if thats all you had to say, **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.** he called as a thousand clones poofed into existence. "Traitors punishment times 1000!" The Naruto's cried as they all jumped towards Mizuki in earnest to begin his beating. The night air was soon filled with the girlish screams of Mizuki as he unmercifully beaten to death.

~×~ The Next Day ~×~

Naruto walked into his classroom his head band tied proudly around his forehead as he used to wear it. He saw how the his friends had split up and had arrived early,and were wearing different clothing, the exact same ones they wore after he came back from his training trip with Jiraiya or in Sasuke's case the fight with Obito. "Hey Sakura-chan, Hey Teme." Naruto said sitting down beside his soon to be team mates. "Hey Naruto, guess what I found?" Sakura said holding up a bag. Looking inside he found his black and orange jumpsuit from when he was older but in a smaller size. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said giving her a hug. She replied with a nod before Sasuke began speaking. "So Dobe, what was this idea of yours?" He asked as cold and distant as ever. "Ah yeah, I was thinking that anytime we had a day off we could go and explore the other villages, and then I remembered that we couldn't leave but... Civilians have no ties to ninja villages so a simple henge and we could walk right out." He said with a sheepish smile.

The two looked at him with curiosity, "You figured that out on your own?" Sakura asked making Naruto sweatdrop. "Of course I did!" He yelled and she laughed nervously. "How's it being a jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked as the two exchanged looks. "It's good, Shukaku is a lot calmer than when we last saw him." She said with a smile. "Gyuki said he's glad to have a container who doesn't rap." Sasuke said making Naruto laugh, "Yeah, Octopops said everything in a rhyme." Naruto laughed. "I wonder how the old Jinchuuriki are doing now?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her chin. "They should be able to live there lives normally now, but what about Akautski? They'll be looking for where the Biju have gone too, right?" Sasuke pointed out. "Hey, we beat them once, we can do it again!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. "Right, and this time we'll have Sasuke with us." Sakura said with a smile to which the Uchiha shook his head. "I was actually talking with Gyuki on this, if I go to Orochimaru then we'll be have him out of the picture already and then we can focus on Obito and Akautski." Sasuke explained. Sasuke looked at his two team mates faces and smirked. "I didn't realise I was so important to your well being." He said as the two smiled before one of the teams was called and left.

~×~ Three Hours Later ~×~

The newly formed team 7 sat quietly mentally talking with their biju until Naruto got tired of waiting. "Hey guys follow my lead, I have something really evil planned." Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a look before nodding, they were meeting their sensei for the first time might as well make it memorable to which Naruto began to explain his plan. Soon they felt there Sensei's chakra signature and immediately leapt to the front of the class where they all performed the henge technique. Kakashi poked his head through the door and looked around not seeing his students anywhere. "Kakashi-kun!" He heard and turning he nearly felt his heart give out. He saw Minato(Naruto), Obito(Sasuke) and Rin(Sakura) heading towards him. He blinked once, twice, thrice, three times before he did a little twirl and promptly fainted to which Naruto and Sakura broke the henge in order to fall over laughing, Sasuke broke with a smirk on his face but on the inside he was laughing too.

"Oh, too much, too much!" Naruto said as he tried to regain his breath. Eventually they calmed down and decided to head up to the roof, with Sakura carrying/dragging her sensei behind her. They climbed the three flights of stairs where they made sure they hit Kakashi's head off every step. They reached the roof and sat down while placing Kakashi on the table on the center of the roof. They just talked for a while until Kakashi woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked as his students looked to him. "You walked into the classroom slipped and whacked your head off of the desk." Sakura explained quickly. "Really? I'm sure that I didn't do that." He said as his students snickered. "Well, my first impression of you is that I hate you." He said. "Aww, we love you too Sensei!" Naruto said making a heart with his hands. *"Sigh* Why don't we introduce ourselves just to get to know each other better?" He said with his infamous eye smile.

"Sensei, we already know everything about each other and we shouldn't tell you as deceit can be a Ninja's greatest weapon." Sasuke said eyeing his sensei. *'Hmm, they're smart well let's see what their reaction is to the second test!'* He said smirking underneath his mask. "Well since you want to be secret about who you are, I have a secret too." He said with another eye smile. "Oh and what is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her chin feigning ignorance. **"So, kit how long are you gonna keep your true strength's hidden? Even after getting the stuff for your friend's your all gonna need to train like crazy to get to your old skill level."** Kurama said. *'I know but first we're gonna have to find a place to train were we can... got it.'* He thought. **"It's about time too, I was afraid I was going to have to point it out to you."** He said with a chuckle as Naruto began shouting at him to which he ignored.

"Well, what you don't know is that-" "There's a second test?" Sakura interrupted. "And that the main goal is teamwork?" Naruto continued. "And now your wondering 'How do they know?'" Sasuke finished. *'What. The. Fuck.'* He thought before regaining his composure. "Well, it would seem my cute little genins have figured it out already, very nice. I'll see you all tomorrow at Training Ground 7." He said before disappearing in a rush of leaves. "All right, Sakura you get team 10 and Sasuke you get team 8 and meet me at training ground 44." He said as they jumped off balcony and headed in different directions.

\^○^\ Forest Of Death ~ Twenty Five minutes later /^3^/

Naruto watched as his friends finally showed up. "So this is our new training area?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked defiantly, apparently the young pups memories hadn't transferred back with him. "What's wrong with Akamaru?" Naruto asked curiously. "According to Kokuo, when Kurama brought us back akamaru didnt get his memories back but he's working on it, should probably have them back in a year or so." He said placing his dog in his jacket. "All right guys, let's get started." Naruto said as he and his friends jumped over the barbed wire fence and leapt through the trees.

Little did they know, they were being watched by three very nosy senseis. "D-Did our students just-just walk willingly into the forest of death?" Kurenai asked worriedly as she, Asuma and Kakashi hid behind some bushes. "Yes, should we report this to Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked Kakashi. "No, they wouldn't go in their unless they were prepared for what's inside, I say we just observe them and meet up some place in order to go over what we saw." He said and they nodded. *'Even so, it seems Naruto is the leader of this little operation. What's he up to?'* He thought as the three jonin shusined away.

Two weeks went by and the senseis were just baffled with their students as were many of the villagers. In just five weeks the rookie nine had excelled in training. Their teamwork in their cells was that they could read each others moves and create a follow up attack. But that isn't to say that there wasn't faults, they each had their own weaknesses but had made up for them in other areas, such as Naruto with his horrible genjutsu. He made up for it by practicing his Taijutsu. Ino had great control of her also suddenly enormous chakra resivours but she was low when it came to muscle but that was easily fixed. There was other things but they weren't that noticable to unless you knew how to exploit it.

What baffled their sensei is that they could all go for hours on end with their training as each of them had a shit load of stamina and yet they still weren't trying that hard. They still met up after every training meeting and mission at Training Ground 44, and yet none of them had even been injured. The time had finally come the senseis were going to ask their students what was going on with them.

\^o^\ Team 7 /^3^/

Naruto and Sasuke were having a light spar with Sakura sitting upside down on a tree branch watching. Her view was suddenly blocked by Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" She asked as she tried to look past him. "Oh I just wanted to ask you something, is that all right?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah, can it wait?" She asked as she still tried to look at the match. "I know what you, and the other rookies have been doing." He said as Sakura lost her concentration on her chakra and fell on her face.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped and looked at their teammate with confusion. "Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto called over. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said running a hand on her forehead. They both walked over and helped her up before turning to Kakashi. It was time to annoy sensei again, "Kakashi-sensei, what's the big idea interrupting Sakura-chans training for? Are you trying to sabotage her?" Naruto questioned as Kakashi looked taken aback. "What? Of course not!" He said trying to defend himself. "Sensei, I'm hurt, what have I done to you?" Sakura asked with crocodile tears. "I think the Hokage would like to hear how one of his trusted ninja is trying to sabotage a genin." Sasuke said with a frown on his pale face.

"Wha? I-I? Uh? Uh... uh... What?" He said looking vulnerable and confused. "Guys maybe we should find a different sensei if Kakashi-sensei here doesn't like us." Naruto said folding his arms. Kakashi hung his head before his students began laughing. "Geez sensei, your so easy!" Naruto laughed. Kakashi had yet another blank stare on his one eyed face. "I hate all three of you." He said as Sakura and Naruto responded by making a heart with their hands and replying, "Love you too Kaka-sensei."

~×~ Kurenai & Hinata ~×~

Kurenai was walking Hinata home who surprised her with how much she had come out of her shell. "So Hinata-san, I know what you've been up to." Kurenai said as Hinata decided to play the innocent card. "What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?" She asked looking up at her teacher. "Training ground 44, with the other rookies." She said again. "Kurenai-sensei, I have no idea what your talking about. I didn't even know that there was 44 training grounds." She said with a display of fake confusion. Kurenai was actually beginning to get a little annoyed. "With Kiba and Shino as well as the other rookies." "Nope." Was the heiresses blunt reply. "Hinata, tell me." "Nah." "I mean-" "Look at that cloud." "Stop div-" "Can we get some tea?" No matter how hard she tried Hinata would either deny or avoid the question completely.

When they finally reached the Hyuga Compound they were in a comfortable/irritable silence. "Thank you for walking me home Kurenai-sensei, it was a pleasant experience." Hinata said bowing. She entered and Kurenai stormed off with a dark cloud above her head.

~×~ Asuma & Shikamaru ~×~

Shika and Asuma were relaxing, playing a game of shogi and go. "Shikamaru, can I ask you something?" Asuma asked. "Sure, as long as it's not too troublesome." He said lazily. "What were you, Ino and Choji doing in the forest of death with the other rookie nine?" He asked as Shikamaru sighed. "Asuma-sensei, why were you spying on us?" He asked finding the situation troublesome. "You three were acting different to how you were discribed in the academy and I was told you all didn't get along but now... the three of you are pulling off combos even jonin couldn't hope to pull, something changed." Asuma said as Shikamru looked up calmly. "Asuma-sensei, is there something you wanna say?" The genius asked lazily.

"Actually there is, why have you and the other genin been going into training ground 44?" He asked as Shikamru wasn't even fazed by the question. "Asuma-sensei, if I even were going in there, which would be all too troublesome, how would you know? Where you spying on us?" Shikamaru said turning the tables. "Er, I-I um..." He stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "You thought we must be hiding something in order to know about the second exam as well as the real truth about it?" Shikamaru asked again putting Asuma in a tight spot. "That's not true." He lied and Shikamaru smirked. "I can tell your lying sensei." He said standing up. "Oh and I won." He said making Asuma look down at the boredto see all his pices had been taken and his king had no where to move without being taken. As he watched the young Nara walk away he could only think one thing.

*'What happened to these kids?'*

**End**


End file.
